The present invention relates to metal cutting machine tools. More particular, it pertains to a rotary milling cutting tool assembly that includes a milling cutter body and an adapter, and mechanisms for mating the former to the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,787 discloses a milling cutter assembly comprising a rotatable adapter mated to a cutter ring. The rotatable adapter has a central protrusion on a first side thereof that, in the assembled state, extends through a central opening in the cutter ring. The central protrusion 16 is preferably tapered near the end that protrudes farthest from the cutter adapter. A peripheral area of the cutter ring is provided with bayonet slots which extend through a thickness thereof. Bolts extend through the bayonet slots and threadedly engage the adapter. The bolts form a clamping means, thereby holding the cutter ring and cutter adapter in a rigid, nonrotatable relationship.